Before the Dawn
"Before the Dawn" is the tenth episode of the second season of Young Justice, and the 36th of the overall series. It was originally scheduled to air on October 13, 2012, but was pushed to a later date in a last minute schedule change. However, on October 14, the episode was made available for purchase on iTunes. Logline On a covert mission to rescue some of its own, The Team, Blue Beetle and Miss Martian uncover shocking secrets… and devastating truths!Harvey, James (2012-09-28). "Young Justice: Invasion," "Green Lantern: The Animated Series" Episodes For October 2012. World's Finest Online. Retrieved 2012-09-28. Synopsis Nightwing briefs Captain Atom about their successful mission, stating that the Reach has moved their ship elsewhere. But at least the world can be told about their secret invasion. Aquaman switches on a GBS news broadcast, showing a Reach ship hovering at the United Nations building in New York City. Inside, UN Secretary Tseng is shown shaking hands with the Reach Ambassador. In a seeming about-face his xenophobic mien, G. Gordon Godfrey voices his approval of the Reach, saying that knocking on Earth's front door is the right thing for aliens to do. Aquaman turns off the transmission as Nightwing wryly comments that the Reach have preempted their warning to the public. In consolation, the heroes know exactly where the Reach are, and what they are up against. Unbeknownst to all, dozens of Reach spacecraft have gathered deep at the bottom of the Mariana Trench... Title Cast and characters |- | Tim Curry | colspan="2"| G. Gordon Godfrey |- | Kevin Grevioux | colspan="2"| Black Beetle |- | Logan Grove | colspan="2"| Beast Boy |- | rowspan="2"| Phil LaMarr | Ambassador | |- | colspan="2"| Aquaman |- | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2"| Tigress |- | rowspan="2"| Eric Lopez | colspan="2"| Blue Beetle |- | colspan="2"| Scarab |- | Jason Marsden | colspan="2"| Impulse |- | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2"| Nightwing |- | Danica McKellar | colspan="2"| Miss Martian |- | rowspan="3"| Masasa Moyo | Scientist | |- | colspan="2"| Bumblebee |- | colspan="2"| Cat Grant |- | Nolan North | colspan="2"| Superboy |- | Khary Payton | colspan="2"| Kaldur'ahm |- | Alyson Stoner | colspan="2"| Barbara Gordon |- | rowspan="2"| Mae Whitman | colspan="2"| Wonder Girl |- | Stephanie Brown | |- ! colspan="3"| Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Batman (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Black Canary (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Black Manta (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Captain Atom |- | colspan="3" | Captain Marvel (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Cheshire (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Hawkwoman (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Icicle Jr. (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | John Stewart (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Kid Flash (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Lagoon Boy |- | colspan="3" | Martian Manhunter (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Red Arrow (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Red Tornado (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Robin |- | colspan="3" | Rocket (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Shimmer |- | colspan="3" | Superman (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Topo (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Tseng |- | colspan="3" | Tula (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Tye Longshadow |- | colspan="3" | Wonder Woman (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Zatanna (flashback) |- Continuity * Aqualad's flashbacks include shots from "Fireworks", "Welcome to Happy Harbor", "Schooled", "Infiltrator", "Denial", "Downtime", "Targets", "Homefront", "Alpha Male", "Failsafe", "Disordered", "Secrets", "Coldhearted", "Insecurity", "Usual Suspects", "Auld Acquaintance", "Alienated", "Depths" and "Darkest". Trivia Goofs Cultural references Questions Unanswered questions * Why doesn't Blue Beetle's Scarab work as the Reach intended? * What happened to Aqualad? * What powers did Shimmer acquire? * Did the other abductees also acquire superhuman abilities? * Why is G. Gordon Godfrey seemingly an advocate of the Reach? * Who are the other abductees, and are they known Heros, or Villans? Quotes References Category:A to Z Category:Episodes directed by Tim Divar Category:Episodes written by Kevin Hopps Category:Season two episodes